


For I Have Made Her Prison be Her Every Step Away from Me

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[LJ]31_days prompt, 7/30</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Made Her Prison be Her Every Step Away from Me

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |    
[ed/winry](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/ed/winry), [fic](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fullmetal alchemist](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/fullmetal%20alchemist), [mashup](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/mashup), [supernatural](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural)  
  
---|---  
  
Ed took a couple of deep breaths, back pressed to the warm tile. The shower had been on for a while now, there was really no need to turn it off between them; they were all a mess and besides, it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before now. They had five people fighting over the tiny motel shower and with the amount of gore and ichor that they were slathered in, they practically were trying to squeeze into the shower at the same time.

Al and Mei had been in here before Ed and hell if Ed hadn't seen a finer pair on Mei before she quickly wrapped a towel around herself and shot him a dirty look. He'd have to file that away for blackmail at some point, because Al's hands had been on her chest when Ed opened the door, and he'd jumped about a mile and fumbled for his own towel. "If you're going to fuck take it to another room," Ed had yelled at them as they squeezed past him, Mei turning bright red and Al giving him a look that made him wonder if he maybe he should start checking his boots for scorpions.

The creature that had taken five of them to bring down was some sort of giant marsh serpent, it laid in the everglades for years, eating alligators and the occasional tourists. It had taken a couple years of back reports to put together that it wasn't just a bunch of idiot northerners getting eaten by reptiles and that there was something bigger there, and holy shit if it didn't just barely not eat Ed and Roy when they went to investigate a news van being turned over. So Al made a few phone calls and Mei and Winry came down to help.

And still it wasn't a sure thing. Winry had some sort of enchanted sword she got off of an underground supernatural goods trafficker and Mei had her magic books and the boys had their guns and machetes, and it took them three hours to ensure the thing was dead. They hacked it all to manageable pieces and sank most of it in the swamps. However, between the sprays of gore and the fact that it gnawed the crap out of Mustang's leg and threw them all around a few times with its giant coils meant everyone was covered in mud and general gross-ness.

Ed had been the last into the motel room for a shower, and he was suitably impressed that the water was still hot by this point. Al and Mei had taken a long shower, and Ed fully expected to find bodily fluids still on the walls. Al appeared to at least have the decency to hose things down after he was done.

The mud and Ed's own blood had dried by the time he got into the bathroom, and peeling his torn tee shirt off was a painful, painful chore. He thought he managed to bite down on the cry of pain when the fabric finally tore off his open wound, but Winry opened the door to scowl at him.

Then she saw that Ed had a jagged tear in his flesh extending from the back of his right shoulder diagonally downward and she closed her mouth, setting it in a flat line. "Don't move," Winry said, leaving the door and retreating back out into the main part of the room. Ed ignored her completely and stood up, craning his neck to try to look at his back in the mirror. He didn't even remember getting it, but judging by how it fell across his back it was from the creature's fangs.

"I hope those things aren't poisonous," Ed said as Winry nudged the bathroom door shut. She had snagged the first shower and was wearing a terrycloth bathrobe that she had gotten from god-only-knew where. The white cloth had a few dark red stains on it and Ed realized belatedly they were Mustang's blood, from Winry patching him up. "Who made you chief medic?"

"You idiots did, when you started being stupidly heroic and throwing yourselves in harms way when we were the ones with the fucking swords," Winry said crossly. "Strip."

"Well aren't you the kinky one," Ed said, pulling off his boots. With the door closed the steam from the shower was building back up quickly, the tiny fan ineffectively trying to keep air flowing.

"Shut your trap, Elric," Winry didn't sound impressed. Ed stood up, still wearing his jeans and she put her hands on her hips. "Jeans, too, hero." She waited, shifting impatiently while Ed hesitantly shimmied out of his jeans, only slightly awkwardly as he tried not to stretch himself into positions that hurt more.

"I don't see how me being naked is going to help," Ed said, and Winry pointed at the shower. Ed stepped in it obediently and as he turned to pull the curtain closed behind him he realized that Winry was shrugging out of her bathrobe. "...and I don't know how you being naked is going to help either," Ed said, staring straight at Winry's chest without shame. "Unless you're going to give me a hand-"

"Face front, you raging idiot," Winry said, pushing him forwards so she could get into the shower behind him. Ed made a sound of surprise as she grabbed a (hopefully) clean washcloth from the pile of towels Al stole from a cleaning cart and started scrubbing at the areas on his back around his wound.

Now Ed made a strangled noise of pain. "Hey watch it," he complained.

Winry didn't say anything, but continued to wipe at his back, only not with as much pressure. "You're such an idiot," Winry said a few minutes later, so softly Ed almost didn't hear her. Ed turned his head to try to look at her, but Winry put her arms around his chest and pressed her forehead to the back of his neck.

"Winry," Ed said.

"You know I'm so jealous of Mei," Winry said with a bitter laugh. "I hate it, she's my best friend." Winry pushed herself away and dropped the washcloth in the bathtub. Ed turned and caught her wrist as she started to yank open the shower curtain.

_"Winry,"_ Ed said again. She looked at her wrist, then looked Ed in the eye. "Why are you jealous of Mei?"

"It doesn't matter," Winry said. "You've already got someone, Al's got someone, why does it even matter to you anyway-"

Ed sighed and pulled Winry close, covering her mouth with his own. Winry twisted against him and pushed him away, then grabbed her bathrobe in one hand and stormed out of the bathroom. He rubbed his face with one hand, then tilted his head under the spray and scrubbed his fingers through his hair, rinsing it off.

The water had just started to turn cold when Mustang limped into the bathroom in his boxers, his left leg bandaged nearly to mid-thigh. Ed turned off the shower head finally, and looked over at Roy as he put the seat up. "I don't understand girls," he said.

"Join the club," Roy sighed.

"Or maybe it's just that girl," Ed pulled one of the towels out of the pile and rubbed his head with it. "There's never a correct answer with her."

Roy looked over his shoulder at Ed, eyebrow raised. "You sure you want to be talking your girl troubles over with your boyfriend, smartass?"

"Shut up," Ed sat down on the edge of the tub. "It's been a long day."

Roy tucked himself away and turned, pressing a kiss to the top of Ed's head that Ed couldn't duck away from. "Come on," he said. "Put on some pants, there's a grumpy medic out there who's waiting to stitch you up. You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

Ed stood up and slid the towel to his shoulders as he did so. "Guess not."


End file.
